elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orphanage Girl/@comment-15753643-20150618205316
The smile may or may not have happened considering the fragile state of young Lucy's mind and her recurring visual and auditory hallucinations, but I do think the girl purposely betrayed Lucy. 1. She knew for a certainty that Tomoo absolutely hated Lucy and yet she told him about Lucy's puppy, despite Lucy begging her not to. 2. If she were a nice girl and it had merely been a verbal slip or somehow tricked out of her, she would have been immediately horrified that Tomoo found out, known that the dog would be in danger, and would have known that Lucy would be very angry with her. After all, in both the original Japanese and the English Dub, the Orphanage Girl explicitly states that "Tomoo will torture the dog if he finds out", upon hearing Lucy's request not to speak about the dog. She would likely have done one of following actions if she was truly a good friend: (A) Ran quickly to Lucy to tell Lucy about her slip up and beg for forgiveness. (B) Ran to find the dog and hide him from Tomoo and goons. © Ran to an orphanage adult and tell them that Tomoo had found a dog and of course is likely to kill it knowing Tomoo and his behavior. Even if it were a stray dog, the adult would likely have intervened to stop the killing, since having an animal torturing psychopath doesn't reflect well on the orphanage and its image. 3. Let us say she slipped up and told Tomoo, but she was too afraid of Tomoo and too ashamed of her mistake to take action. The very last thing she would want to do is be there when the incident occured and see Lucy's face upon learning of her betrayal. She would stay far away from the inevitable upcoming incident and pray that Lucy never found out it was her that spilled the info. 4. Instead of any of the above actions, she chooses to walk in right after Tomoo and goons had already murdered the dog and politely ask them to stop when it was already too late. She then offers a tearless apology to Lucy and claims "she didn't know that Tomoo would do this" even though 5 minutes earlier she clearly confirmed that she knew exactly what Tomoo was going to do. 5. Conclusion = Guilty of betraying Lucy in order to feel schadenfreude from Lucy's suffering. Also guilty of being an accesory to extreme animal cruelty resulting in the death of another person's pet. A class C felony in the United States which for an adult would result in a heavy fine or several years in jail. Likely the 2nd considering the incident. 6. Was Lucy's retribution against the children justice? No. In no country is avenging your pet's murder a legitimite excuse for killing, although an adult Lucy would likely be charged with Voluntary Manslaughter instead of murder. Voluntary Manslaughter is the killing of a human being in which the offender had no prior intent to kill and acted during "the heat of passion", under circumstances that would cause a reasonable person to become emotionally or mentally disturbed.